Where arth thou Jealousy part 2
by Sarah5
Summary: This part follow right after the first one. It ahs a lot of jealousy in it and Scott and Shelby and the other couple.


This is the part two of "Where arth thou Jealousy"  
Sorry if I sounded mean in the first part. I read it over and it made me mean.   
  
---I don't own anyone in the story, higher ground own the characters. I only own Shane.  
If you want to know what Shane look like visit  
http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/Lot/6575/mcdermott.htm  
Well...enjoy the story! And remember, this just happen right after the part I left out from   
part 1.  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walking outside toward the crowd that was enlarging as people walking toward Shane.   
Scott ran up to her stopping Shelby from entering the crowd..  
  
Scott- Shelby... (looking concern and tired)  
  
Shelby- Scott, why are you so sweating? And wassup with the people over there? (trying to   
look over Scott's shoulder toward Shane) Ohh...look, that boy I met.  
  
Scott- yeah, about him. Shelby stay away from him. He's trouble.  
  
Shelby- (look confused) What? What are you talking about?  
  
Scott- just do it, Shel. Stay away from him. (his voice was scared and worry)  
  
Shelby- Why? (realized Scott's tone and became Serious)  
  
Scott- cuase Shel.. he's bad. Not the type of person you want to be around with........look  
(pointing a figure to Shane.  
  
Shane who was dancing around entertaining and acting stupid. Saw Shelby and wave at her  
which she wave back.  
  
Shelby- ohh yeah... *sarcastic* he's not , type of friend alright.  
  
Silence for a minute  
  
Shelby- Look, if you think I like him, you're wrong so there's nothing for you to worry about.  
  
With that Shelby past Scott who was in shock and kinda embarrass. Scott  
walk away in a different direction. Shane saw Shelby and left the crowd.  
  
David- yo Shane, where're you going man! you didn't finish your act!  
  
Shane- (screaming in back, but didn't look back) I'll finish later! I got a girlfriend to steal.  
(saying softly to himself)  
  
Daisy- So... how long do you think Shelby will reject him? *sarcastic*  
  
Ezra- ohh... it wouldn't be too long. First he gotten beating up by Scott and now a rejection   
from Shelby. That guy is good! All this in one day! That got to be a horizon record!  
  
Daisy- Like I say, "Prejudices are difficult to eradicate from an uneducated heart."  
  
Ezra look at Daisy in a "I don't get it" kinda way   
  
Daisy- What? It's true you know.  
  
Ezra- right......  
  
(Change scene to Shane and Shelby)  
  
Shane- hey wait up (running after Shelby)  
  
Shelby- What? you're talking to me?  
  
Shane- yeah. Sorry for the introduction last time. Why don't we start over.  
  
Shelby- sure  
  
Shane- hi, I'm Shane and you are.....Shelby?  
  
Shane- yeah, how do you know?  
  
Shelby- your boyfriend...... Scott told me. He seems very nice and..... he is very lucky to have   
you.  
  
Shelby- thank you. You're very nice herself. (pause) umm... what group are you in?  
  
shane- the cliffhangers  
  
Shelby- cool me too. I guess from now on, we'll be seeing each other alot.  
  
Shane- yea..... (softly)  
  
Shelby began to walk away. Change scene to Sophie and Peter  
  
Sophie- good bye (waving to Shane's parent in the front of the school)   
  
Peter- You know who Shane reminds me of? (Sophie and him walking in side)  
  
Sophie- who.... yourself? (smirk)  
  
Peter- no. I wasn't that popular with the girls back then.  
  
Sophie- really... Peter not hot! (both laugh) then who?  
  
Peter- a variety of 3  
  
Sophie- and that would be.....  
  
Peter- Scott.......Auggie... and ummm David  
  
Sophie- What about Ezra?  
  
Peter- Ezra? He's too swee!  
  
Sophie- ohh... a sensitive guy.  
  
both laugh and went inside. Change scene to Jules and Auggie.  
  
Juliette ran all the way inside the living room and smudge down on a couch. Auggie ran in after.  
  
Auggie- Jules, are you okay? (trying to sound normal)  
  
Juliette- yeah, why wouldn't I?  
  
Auggie- (sat down next to Juliette) Cause outside you were so happy and now you seems so   
angry.  
  
Juliette- oh.. you notice, uh. (pause) Auggie, would you mind give me a little privacy here. I   
just want to be alone right now. If you don't mind?  
  
Auggie- no, it cool, Jules  
  
Auggie got up and left and pause at the door, he turn around to gaze at Juliette   
who seems to be in a trance   
  
This poem is by my friend, Tamy Do, she wrote it. I thought it might go great with this part.  
  
"Did you ever love someone and know they didn't care?  
Auggie looking at Juliette  
"Did you ever feel like crying but knew you'd getno where."  
Jules thinking; closing her eyes.  
"Did you ever close you eyes and say a little prayer?"  
"Did youever look into their hearts and wish you where there?"  
*Shelby and Scott outside at a picnic table alone, laughing and fooling around while Shane   
at another table stare at Shelby. no one notice*  
*Also Ezra and Daisy talking and laughing while David stare at Daisy and get really jealous*  
"Did you ever watch them walk away not wanting to let them go and whisper, "God, I love you  
But never tell them so?  
Auggie standing by the door watching Juliette walking in the kitchen slowly  
"You cry all night in misery and almost go insane."  
Scott looking over at Shelby who was doing her work. She seems peacefully.  
"There's nothing in this world that would cause you so much pain.  
Auggie close his eyes for a sec then smile and turn around and walk out the door slowly  
"I say don't fall in love, you'll get hurt before it's through"  
Shane smile at Shelby who was still doing her work and looking peacefully.  
"You'll see I ought to know, because I fall in love with you"  
Shane and Scott smile at Shelby who was not noticing.  
David and Ezra who were at the same table smile at Daisy.  
Auggie thinking and smile while walking outside while Juliette is walking toward Shane which   
she noycie staring at Shelby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hope you guys like it! I work really hard on it. Isn't the poem cool? If you want to know what happen  
please reveiws! The next part is going to get really jelaous and surprises you'll never guess will happen.  
You'll never believe who end up with who! More or less, this story is really based on jealousy. Please  
reveiws if you want the next part and please read my other story. Well you don't to, but please. that story  
is like way better than this one. and please reviews!  
  



End file.
